Impulsos
by pixi-ice
Summary: Zetsu quiere a Madara ¿quiere? Bueno algo asi tiene que ser porque ha acabado colándose en su cama mientras duerme.Un momento... ¿Madara duerme? MADAZETSU MadaraxZetsu


**Nota:** esto no es normal xD ¡Estoy gritando por la ventana el opening de dragon ball! XD y de repente oigo **KAMEHAMEHA!**! Y yo O.O…. me oyen… OH NO! XD siento que sea taaan corto

Siento no haber podido publicar estoy escribiendo un fic que tiene madazetsu, otro que es el de espia de akatsuki que tambien, un fic Madazetsu que no puedo terminar y otro que aun lo llevo por la mitad, asi que solo pude publicar esto.

**GRACIAS POR COLABORAR EN EL PROYECTO OS QUIERO :)**

PROYECTO **Madazetsu-FTW:**

Es un proyecto para los fans del Madazetsu que trata de llenar fan fiction .net con historias Madazetsu.

Para unirte al proyecto solo tienes que escribir una historia de esta pareja un fic que contenga esta pareja.

**(**pega esto en tu perfil si te unes al proyecto para más publicidad**)**

**Solo un impulso.**

Madara Uchiha estaba tumbado… no se veía su rostro tras la máscara, parecía dormido. ¿Uchiha Madara dormido?

Por alguna extraña curiosidad… y quizás algo más que le impulsaba a realizar ese peligroso deseo, Zetsu se sentó al lado de donde estaba el Uchiha. Su líder dormía… de una manera tan ¿Pacifica? Tan impropia de él…

Era un hombre tan misterioso, a pesar de que el supiera mucho, nunca sabría suficiente. Nunca sería lo suficientemente bueno como para permanecer a su lado. Nunca lo que Madara necesitaba… ¿Acaso buscaba el amor de ese… Asesino? Aun qué… ¿qué era él después de todo? Tampoco era más que un simple y cruel peón…

El Uchiha se revolvió en su sueño y Zetsu se alertó tensando todo su cuerpo. Si despertaba y le veía ahí… sería como cavar su propia tumba. Madara era cruel… lo era con todos, y el no podía hacer más que seguirle, desde su posición a los pies del moreno.

Todo en Madara le atraía, su forma de ser, su cuerpo, su ropa… era como el canto de una de esas sirenas de los mitos que te llevaban a la locura. ¿Acaso lo hacía aposta? ¿Era Madara consciente del efecto que tenía en él?

Se fijó en que las manos de Madara estaban sin esos guantes.

Sin poder evitarlo como si su cuerpo se moviera solo… colocó su mano encima de la del Uchiha.

Su pulso temblaba débilmente y ninguna de sus dos mitades era capaz de decir por qué no podían detenerse.

Sus ojos rojos siempre con una mirada llena de calma… ahora escondidos, no solo por los parpados sino por la oscuridad de la habitación. Le gustaría acariciarle la mejilla, pero de nuevo volvió a las manos.

Comenzó a acariciar la mano de Madara debajo de la suya. Por la alguna razón el tacto de esta era suave, imaginó que sería más rudo, después de todo tenía ya muchos años. Sonrió vagamente ante ese pensamiento. Todas las cosas que habían tocado esas manos tan cálidas. El tacto era insignificante… no era más que un contacto físico innecesario, quizás involuntario incluso en algunas ocasiones. En cambio, Zetsu se moriría de felicidad con solo notar como Madara posaba sus manos sobre él. Quizás había idealizado demasiado al Uchiha.

¿Por qué iba a tocarle Madara? Si puede saberse...

Solo era un estúpido experimento inútil… ¿Cómo podía tener sentimientos?

Quizás le atraía Madara porque era el más poderoso, quizás solo buscara a alguien que le protegiera. No lo sabía, solo sabía que necesitaba estar entre sus brazos. Qué ridículo para él.

Entonces se fijó en su cuerpo marcado por la ajustada ropa negra, todos los músculos del cuerpo del líder marcados… y se ruborizó. ¿Qué hacía pensando en estas cosas?

Y de nuevo como por un impulso se colocó con cuidado de no despertarlo entre los brazos del Uchiha, sintiendo como en una noche tan fría la calidez le inundaba. Ya no importaba si el Uchiha despertaba o no lo hacía… solo quería estar para siempre entre sus brazos. Que idiota… que iluso soñador… ambas partes de él moviéndose inconscientemente entre sus brazos buscando más contacto.

Entonces el Uchiha en sueños se movió y le abrazó más cerca, con lo Zetsu se sonrojó. Menos mal que Madara estaba dormido.

Parecía dormido. ¿Uchiha Madara dormido?

No.

Su ojo rojo se abrió lentamente, había sentido esa presencia desde el principio.


End file.
